


I am you and you are me

by LinaBigFace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Body Swap, Body Swap AU, Bullying, Discontinued until rewritten, I actually have no idea what to tag but I did my best, Kimi no nawa AU, M/M, More tag will be added as the story continues, Slow Burn, This is kinda like a Your name or Kimi no nawa AU to be honest, but without the comet and the year gap, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/pseuds/LinaBigFace
Summary: Ouma Kokichi wakes up, however he notices that something is strange with his height and voice.An unfamiliar green-haired boy wakes Saihara Shuichi. Shuichi examines the unknown bedroom and the stranger then he panicks and screams.





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh?”, was the first word he has spoken when he woke up after he noticed that he seemed taller. His voice was different from what it usually sounded. It sounded soft. He knew something was definitely wrong. Half asleep, he decided to go to the kitchen, noticing that the house was different, and saw a note at the table.

 

‘Shuichi, I won’t be home for a few days, I am working in an important case. There is food in the fridge and money in case you need some. -Uncle’

 

 _‘Shuichi? Who is that?’_ The confused boy, now fully awake, rushed to the bathroom, looked at the mirror and exclaimed “Oh shit!”

 

↻

 

In another house, a purple-haired boy was peacefully sleeping, however, this was going to change quickly. “Kokichi, are you still asleep? This is unusual for you to be still sleeping at this hour. Wake up or you’ll be late for school”, someone was shaking his shoulder.

The boy opened his eyes, saw a green-haired boy and immediately screamed “AHHHHH, W-WHO AARE YOU?” he examined the room he was in and continued to scream “WHERE AM I?”.The green-haired boy sighed “Kokichi, are you alright?.” The panicked boy said nothing.

“I am Amami Rantaro”

Nothing.

“Your childhood friend and best friend.”

Still nothing.

“Your name is Ouma Kokichi and you are in my bedroom because you were staying in my house for a week.”

"This explains the futon on the floor.", the boy named Kokichi thought but he was still quiet. “Do you have amnesia or something today Kokichi?”. Shuichi hesitantly nodded, not knowing what to do or to say at all.

 _‘ But… **My name isn’t Kokichi… It is Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi.** What is going on? It must be a dream. Yes! Just a simple lucid dream. All I need is to pretend to be that I am that Kokichi and once the day is done I will wake up and everything will be back to normal. Yes, all I need is to do that.’_ , Shuichi thought.

“A-ah, sorry Amami-kun. I am just still sleepy… my head must have hit something before I sleep.” Kokichi lied. “Amami-kun? You generally call me Rantaro.” he said, raising slightly his eyebrow.

It was at this moment Saihara Shuichi knew that this was going to be a long day until he wakes up.

 

↻

 

Ouma Kokichi perfectly knew that everything felt too real so that what he was living right now was a lucid dream. He instantly understood that he was controlling the body of a boy named Shuichi. _‘At least he is cute.’_ , Kokichi thought after he finished to brush ‘his’ teeth.

It took him a few minutes to find the uniform of his school. Now that he changed himself in ‘his new body’ and ate breakfast, he had to find the school of this boy, which he had absolutely no idea where it was or where he even was. He struggled to find the keys to lock the door of the house and started to go around the street.

It took him about 45 minutes to finally find the school he was searching for; another minute waste and he would be late. This Shuichi and him had the same age so all he had to do is to go to any class of the same grade that he had and to guess if it was the good class.

Why was he even struggling to do any of this? All he could do is to take advantage of this phenomenon that must happens once in a life, but his instinct told him that he should try to understand what was going on.

Class started and it was rather boring for him. He already learned that subject, so why bothering to listen what the teacher was saying? He started to doodle in the boy-whom-he-took-the-possession-of-his-body’s notebook, which he learned his full name was Saihara Shuichi. He drew some faces of him (not Shuuichi’s but Kokichi’s) and wrote comments inside it.

 

↻

 

After Saihara Shuichi changed ‘himself’, he quickly ate breakfast to not make Rantaro wait and started to walk to the school that Kokichi was going. “You are really quiet today, Kokichi, is everything alright?” Rantaro asked him with worry. Shuichi didn’t have any idea what to say. Poor boy, socializing wasn’t his strong point, if only he had his hat. As a substitute, he used Kokichi’s hair to manage to hide his eyes.

“I am fine Amam-er I mean Rantaro. Er, this morning…why was there 12 girls all looking like you?”, Shuichi asked not even knowing what he was saying.

“They are all my sisters.”, Rantaro simply answered.

“Oh…e-EHHHH?”, at least this is one of the thing that explains why the Amami house was really huge. “

Yeah. As you remember, or maybe not… My dad is a womanizer.”

“I see… Okay.”

Poor Shuichi. Right now, all wanted to do was to wake up from this lucid dream. This silence was awkward, he had no idea how to properly interact with Rantaro.

He should make the effort to communicate with him, but all he had in mind was questions to ask him and—

"You know, I understand that times are hard for you lately: DICE is disbanded temporary and since your parents don't recognize you as your son anymore, you must an apartment by yourself soon. Just know that like I always say, I have many half-brothers but among all of them, you are the one I consider as my brother the most. So, if you need help at anything, feel free to ask me whenever you want. I asked to my parents if they could pay your future apartment and they accepted.”, Rantaro interrupted Shuichi from his thoughts, he wasn't expecting to learn all of this but he believes that he should act like that Kokichi if he doesn't want anything to feel awkward.

"Thank you very much, Rantaro.", he smiled.

Just like this morning, Rantaro raised slightly his eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?", Shuichi asked, noticing that.

"Uh? Oh, yes. I was wondering, why do you have so much hair in front of your face, can you even see?", he teased.

After that, they arrived to their school. During class, Shuichi had nothing to do but to listen to the teacher speaking so he took an empty notebook and wrote what happened this morning so that it can help him pass the time. It was like this for every classes he had. On break and lunch time he was hanging out with Rantaro and learned many things from him just by talking with him about country and those that he plans to go explore in the future.

They came back to Rantaro's house, did their homework, which Shuichi was asking himself why he was doing them even thought this is a dream, played video games, etc. Until it was finally time to sleep, Shuichi was sleeping in Rantaro's bed while he was asleep in a futon.

The detective decided to think about everything that happened today. Even thought he convinced himself this morning that he was in a lucid dream, he started to doubt about this theory after he realised that everything felt too real to be a simple lucid dream.

He was writing inside Kokichi's notebook, which used to be empty, at Rantaro's desk. Writing questions about this situation and about Kokichi himself, believing that they might get answered if he writes them.

Then, unconsciousness took over him and he felt asleep.

 

↻

 

Kokichi was reading Shuichi’s diary during class. According to it, Shuichi is an apprentice detective and he lives alone with his uncle, he solved a case that caused him to wear a cap because he is afraid to look at people’s eye and that he often gets bullied by—

"Shu—i—chiiii, there you are my dear friend~!"

 _'Aw man, I wasn't done reading it.'_ , Kokichi thought as he noticed that he was cornered by 3 students, he also disliked that fake happy tone from the lie he just heard.

"I have been searching you everywhere~! Fiding you in the bathroom would have been an excellent thing but I guess the roof is still a good place because there is no one here except you and us. Where is your ridiculous hat by the way?", a boy asked with that annoying fake happy tone. He had black eyes, a piercing on his right ear and dark brown hair and a sidebang swept on the left side of his face.

"Who the heck are you?", Kokichi was starting to be already bored to be around him. All he wanted right now is to have some peace to finish to read that diary.

"Aw man, have you already forgotten the name of your dear friend JONYTUCKY BLOOMIN!", he tried to grab Kokichi's collar, or rather Shuichi's, but he miserably failed because the raven-haired boy managed to dodge it.

He was starting to laugh, who wouldn't after hearing such a ridiculous name? Judging by guessing the fact that it was a foreign name, he understood that he said it by his first name first then his last name.

"Nishishi~ What kind of name is that? Seriously, 'Jonytucky', is that really your first name? Best name I’ve ever heard!", Kokichi exclaimed sarcastically, "that's a lie, it is really ridiculous, if I would change it if I were you."

"Grrh, you won't laugh that much now, moron. Go get him!", an angry Jonytucky ordered to the two students that were behind him. They were trying to grab the liar now.

Kokichi was about to dodge them until he heard someone screaming, "Hey! What are you doing to my sidekick!!"

"Tsk, let's go, let's not bring too much problems.", Jonytucky ordered again to his "men" as he ran away.

' _Good ridance!_ ', now that this guy was gone, Kokichi had to deal with someone else to have some peace. "Are you okay Shuichi? Did they do anything to you?", the boy that had "saved" him asked. He had purple hair and eyes. He was wearing the school's uniform jacket but only wearing the left sleeve and leaving the right side of the sleeve without an arm.

"No, I am not, these dudes tried to kidnap me to shoot at me later!", Kokichi replied.

"...WHAT?!", the boy screamed in shock, his mouth opens wide. He was going to say something until Kokichi continued to talk.

"Nishishi~ That's a lie!", the liar exclaimed as he brought his arms behind his neck.

"Don't scare the shit out of me like this! You are acting weird today too, where is even your hat?"

' _Crap, that's right, I am in someone else's body. I should try to not bring too much suspicions._ ', Kokichi removes his arms from his neck and started to lie, "Sorry, I have forgotten my hat at home."

"You _forgot_ your hat?", the boy was starting to be suspicious and Kokichi knew it.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, well I never thought that you'll forgot to wear this hat you know... But you're my sidekick so I believe you! I will go to the cafe nearby with Harumaki after school, wanna come with us?"

Kokichi doesn't know this guy and that 'Harumaki', that dude seems to be close with Shuichi and if he stayed with him he would probably get suspicions about his behavior.

"I won't come, I have few things to do at home. I haven't eaten my lunch yet so I'll go eat alone.", he lied.

"Okay, I respect that, bro. I'll go now, see ya later!", the boy left the roof.

Now that the liar was finally alone, he decided to continue to read, but he was really hungry now, he didn't eat breakfast this morning. He brought the bento box, that he found in the fridge this morning, with him. It contained simple food; rice, meat, eggs and lettuce, and he ate them while reading that diary.

Saihara Shuichi, a boy living with his uncle because his parents are living in another country for work. He always assists his uncle at his detective work. One day, in a case his uncle was working, he found out who was the culprit of a crime before the police could even do that. The death glare full of hatred coming from the culprit that was arrested caused him to not be able to look at people’s eyes anymore, this is the reason why he was wearing a hat now. Learning that the culprit killed the victim for vengeance because he tricked the culprit’s whole family into made him felt guilty, it was as if he avenged the victim whom was the real fault here.

Even thought he became well known for being faster than the police to solve this crime, his mental state wasn’t at his best at all. The worst in all of that, is that a certain boy named Jonytuky Bloomin, the son of the famous Bloomin detective agency, has started to bully him after this incident. He is pretty soft about that, he would calling him names, "borrowing" his belongings, any kind of things related to bullying, but never anything physical. Thankfully, all of this became less frequent after he became friend with Momota Kaito, the boy whom "saved" Kokichi at lunch time today, and Harukawa Maki. However, believing that he deserves what is happening to him because of that case, he never told to them about Jonytucky Bloomin, he also threatened him to not tell anyone about that or else he'll regret it.

Kokichi was reading the diary's last page on Shuichi's bed. His intuition was right when he guessed that the bully in that book was the one who was searching for him at lunch time. Before going to sleep, he decided to continue this diary and to write what happened today until he felt asleep.


	2. Diary

When Kokichi woke up, he was greeted by a pain on his back. He looked around him, he was in Rantaro's bedroom. Was this all a dream? No, it wasn't. Kokichi was sitting next to Rantaro's desk. He clearly remembered sleeping on his bed, or did he? He noticed that there was a notebook open with a handwriting that wasn’t his inside or Rantaro’s and before he could read what was written inside it, Rantaro woke up.

"Mooorning Rantaro!", he greeted while closing the book, disappointed to not read it right now.

"Good morning Kokichi", Rantaro replied while yawning.

Both of them went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After that they changed themselves and ate breakfast. Rantaro was staring at Kokichi the entire time, except when they changed their pajamas to their uniforms.

"Dear Amami-chan, I know that I am cute but why do you keep staring at me as if I was sick today?", Kokichi asked, noticing his behavior while getting ready to go outside. Also changing the honorific just to tease him.

“Well, yesterday you seemed, or rather, you had amnesia? You screamed when you woke up, looked at me and the bedroom, panicking as if I committed a murderer. Then, you couldn’t remember your own name, and mine. You were nervous the whole day and you even kept some of your hair in front of your face. You definitely acted pretty strange yesterday and I was worried if it was because of everything that happened a week ago with your parents and D.I.C.E.”  

“Awww, Amami-chan is worried about me, buuuuut I am tooootally fine and okay today. Nishishi~, maybe that was just a prank yesterday and I was just pretending that I had amnesia.”

“Was it?”

“Who knows? You are slow, hurry up before I go without you.”

 

↻

 

Shuichi was really confused, but more importantly, he was going to be late for school. He should check his priorities, school wasn't that important comparing to what was happening. When he woke up this morning, he was back to his room, believing that what happened to him was a dream. However, his diary was on his bed with a purple pen inside. When he opened it, he saw a page was filled with a handwriting that wasn't his.

"You are one of the few people who doesn't use 'dear diary' when you are writing inside it. Today was an interesting day, I judged that it was interesting enough to write it inside that book. After all, you write inside it almost everyday, right? Writing your thoughts, fears, past, your routine...

How does it feel that I know every of your little secrets? Nishishi~, you are all naked from me now. I wake up this morning and I notice that I am in your body, cool right? You have pretty long eyelashes as long as my best friend's! Your uncle is working in a case so I end up all alone in that house, how awful! What if I got kidnapped by some crazy psycho?

Anyway, I got an encounter at the roof too at lunch time, a certain something-tucky Bloome, but that's not important. What is important is that his name is the english word for shichimencho! The Queen of England have teached me english when I came to drink tea with her.

That's a lie~!

His name is like the one of that American fast-food place named Kentucky. Turkey boy and 2 other students came to attack me, or rather...you, then someone else came to chase them away. He has a weird way to wear jacket and he was going to a date with Harumaki, he must have a weird thing for food to go to a date with spring rolls. They kept talking about a hat, is it that emo hat at your bed shelf? And that is mostly all!

P.-S. How do you even write a diary?

P.-P.-S. You don't even have Panta, how dare you?

P.-P.-P.-S. So, I bought some bottles just for you~, or was it for me? They are at the fridge.

P.-P.-P.-P.-S. You're welcome, Mister.Detective.”

When Shuichi had finished to read the new diary entry in his bed, he noticed that he was going to be late when he checked his clock. Now, he was clumsily trying to wear his uniform while brushing his teeth and packing his bag. He rushed outside without eating breakfast and ran to his school. Fortunately, he came in class on time, but he was heavily breathing now. When he calmed down, he noticed that he forgot to wear his hat.

He **forgot** to wear his hat.

He managed to survive a day without it and now he must try to survive another one. Using his hair to try to hide his eyes wouldn't work as much as ☐×∆〇’s hair.

 

 _As_ _☐_ _×∆_ _〇_ _’s hair…?_

 

Shuichi forgot the name he was searching for.

 

He can't remember it at all.

 

↻

 

"This morning, a boy named Amami Rantaro woke me up and my first reaction was to scream after looking at him and the unfamiliar bedroom. He explained me "who I was" and I have decided to pretend that I was Ouma Kokichi, thinking that I was in a dream. We did the simple things that everyone would do in a normal morning. I wish that I had my hat with me, using hair to hide eyes is an option but I prefer my hat.

Amami-kun explained to me that his parents are going to pay Ouma-kun's new apartment. He also told me about him having a bad time lately because of something named DICE is disbanded temporary and his parents disowned him? He phrased the last statement pretty strangely. He also considers Ouma-kun a lot like a brother, he told me that if he needed anything he can just ask him whatever he wants. I couldn’t focus for classes, because all I could think was this “dream”. No matter how much I try to convince myself that this must be lucid dream, everything feels too real to be a simple dream.

I needed to rant so I took an empty notebook to express my thoughts, missing my original diary. I went to the cafeteria with Amami-kun, we bought lunch, nothing else special so far, except that we talked together. I am ‘his best friend’ after all so this is natural… I hope that I haven’t messed up when I talked with him too. He told me that he planned to travel somewhere with his entire family and this is one of the reasons why he asked his parents for the apartment. Nothing major happened after lunch and school finished.

We did our homeworks together when we came home, I used a purple mechanical pencil and tried to copy Ouma-kun’s handwriting so that his best friend doesn’t get suspicious. However, the real challenge was when I had to take a bath... I don’t even want to describe that… The Amami house is huge, I believe that I got lost at some point, thankfully, a maid helped me to find my way. The food at dinner looked like Western food, or anything looking like fancy and expensive to buy. This family is really wealthy! For the rest of the afternoon, Amami-kun and I played at video-games and painted his sisters’ nails, well I tried to. This is all for today, but I still have so much questions.

What is DICE?

Why am I doing such a dream? Is this really a dream?

Ouma Kokichi, ——————— “

The sentence wasn’t done, there was only a line created by the pencil. Kokichi deduced that 〇×△☐ must have fell asleep before finishing what he was about to write, he recognized his handwriting.

 

_Uh?_

 

 **〇×△** **☐** **?**

↻

Shuichi finally accepted that he really switched body with someone. He still remembers the events of yesterday, when he woke up and screamed, when he talked with an Avocado boy on their way at a school… He can’t remember his name, only the green color of his eyes and hair. He can’t remember ☐×∆〇 and Avocado’s faces or names. He can’t remember the name of the school and the streets he went that day.

Why?

He still can remember clearly everything else not related to names or faces. Signing for me fifth time, he opened his math notebook and was greeted by,

“Nice, nice, but the answer is wrong”

“The answer is always 4 in math!”

“Just kidding!”

“I’m bored and that’s not a lie”

comments inside… and a small drawing of a face with a peace sign.

Few minutes later, it was lunchtime and Shuichi was starving, not eating breakfast isn’t a good idea at all. Because he rushed to get ready to school, he didn’t bring his lunch or money so now he must survive the afternoon without eating. Before he could go anywhere, someone was calling him, “Shuichi!”

The called boy turned his head and saw Momota Kaito, a good friend of him.

“Hello Momota-kun.”

“Yo!... Uh, where’s your hat?”

“I forgot it today.”

“You forgot it again?”, Kaito asked, tilting his head.

“What do you mean? I had it yester—”, Shuichi stopped his sentence, realizing that he just made a huge mistake right now. “I- I mean, I was in a rush this morning so I didn’t think about bringing it with me today.”, he stated, trying to cover his previous sentence. “About yesterday, how was your date with Harukawa-san?”, he asked trying to start a new conversation this time.

“Uh?! What do you mean? My date with Harumaki?! We just went to a café, did ya forgot that I invited you to join us?”, Kaito’s mouth was open wide.

“I-uh well…”, another mistake, another mistake. Wasn’t it what was written in his diary? There was no mention of him being invited nor them going to a café.

“What’s taking you so long?”, a female voice asked. Both of the boys turned their head to it and saw Harukawa Maki, with a bento box in her hands.

"Hello Harukawa-san", Shuichi greeted.

"Hi, are you guys going to eat or I am eating alone? Momota-kun, you drag me to eat with you, and Saihara-kun, at every lunch and now you are making me waiting.", Maki stated, with a slighly annoyed tone.

"Ah, sorry about that but... I do not have a lunch nor money to pay for one."

"You can have a part of my lunch, I have packed some extra because I've cooked too much for the kids at the orphanage and I don't think that I'll be able to eat all if it.", Maki offered, opening her bento box to show its content, it indeed had a lot of food.

"Ah, thank you."

"Let's go! I am staaarving!", Kaito shouted.

Thank god Maki came to, intentionally, help him to get put of that situation. The trio left the classroom to eat somewhere else, unnoticing the pair of eyes glairing at one of them.

 

↻

 

What would you do if you learned that you switched body with someone?

Kokichi's answer was: I don't know, but he would be lying if he admitted that he didn't enjoyed this once in a life experience. However, he can't remember any faces nor names from his switch and this bothered him. Rantaro haven't talked that much about his behavior that day, except this morning, so he guessed that this is already a good thing, he wouldn't need to lie again. Nothing else happened after that, Rantaro talked to him about his future trip with his family, just like he did yesterday, according to his notebook. Talking about it, Kokichi found it pretty useful, it was detailed enough so that he could feel like he lived the day he missed.

 

↻

 

School ended and Shuichi have decided to go to the park nearby to take a walk instead of going directly to his house. After re-reading his new journal entry for the fourth time, he truly didn't know what to do. Should he be that much bothered about the phenomena that happened? What if this only happens once then there is no more switch anymore? This is such a huge mystery.

The journal entry from ☐×∆〇 was vague (also sort of addressed to Shuichi?) so it wasn't helping him that much. He suddenly heard many footsteps coming near him. He turned around and saw Jonytucky and 2 students with him."Yo, fucking fool, what are you doing here?", said Jonytucky. Shuichi said nothing, he was tired now for thinking too much about the body switch, going home and resting was his solution. Before he could go anywhere, the 2 other students grabbed his arms, one student for each one, making him not being able to move. “You know, you were quite bold yesterday to insult my name like this and you deserve a punishment for that.", he said, stepping closer to Shuichi while cracking his knuckles.

_'This is bad, I have no idea what “I” have said to make him mad and I must do something if I do not want to get beaten up. He has never done anything like this', he panicked._

No, he should relax. His uncle has teached him some techniques of self defense for weeks 2 months after the incident with Shuichi’s hat, in case he needed them. Even though he has never done that in a real-life situation. He has to do it, panicking won’t help him. Easy to say, but hard to do. He tried to take a deep breath and he kicked the student of his left with his knee, making him loose his grip for some seconds. With his left arm free for a moment thanks to that, he gripped the other student's neck, bringing it down, and he used his right leg to make him lose his balance. The took the wrist of the other student whom was still up and tackled him down along with Jonytucky, then Shuichi ran.

“FUCKING SHIT.”, Jonytucky screamed, feeling pain on his back and stomach.

“What is going there?”

“Are these teenagers fighting?”

“Should we call the police?”

Asked passers, whom saw the scene.

“What are you waiting for? GO AFTER HIM!”, Jonytucky shouted, clenching one of his fist while pointing where Shuichi ran.

“But, aren’t you going too, John?”, one of the student asked, using Jonytucky’s nickname.

“Who do you think I am? Do you really think I’ll waste my energy and let my precious legs get tired just because of a fucking piece of shit?”, he replied. The students haven’t moved, not wanting to get tackled again.

A few seconds later, a black car arrived at the park. A woman with grey and green-ish short hair came out of the car.

"Master, you must get back home now.”, she said.

“Not now Tojo, I have business to do with that coward!”

“Or perhaps you would like that your parents learned that their son has disobeyed them again?”, she replied.

There was a long silence.

“…Fine, but don’t tell a single fucking thing that happened.”, he warned her, unclenching his fist and he went inside the car, leaving the 2 boys whom where with him all this time.

 

-

 

_‘Breathe, breathe, just breathe’_

Shuichi, finally home, was panting and sweating like crazy, also hearing his heart beating loud and fast. He swore to himself to never do such a thing again, but now, he had to calm down and to breathe. He was too tired to think about anything and he was mostly thirsty right now, so he opened his fridge and grabbed the first drink he saw, a bottle of Panta, and drank half of it. He took a long bath to relax, when he finished to take his bath, he wrote in his diary to help him to relax, again. He immediately slept when he finished to write inside it, not even bothering to eat. Sleeping at 6pm is too early, but Shuichi was too exhausted mentally, and maybe physically with the event of after school, to even care anymore.  

 

↻

 

Rantaro made a mental note to himself to not wake Kokichi ever again if he didn't want that his ears bleed. Shuichi also made a mental note to stop screaming whenever he woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom.

 

↻

 

Kokichi NEEDS FOOD RIGHT NOW.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much!!  
> It gave me so much writer's block and I also hate the ending for Kokichi's part and Shuichi's. I feel like it is so rushed and there is also a lack of communication with Rantaro, I didn't know how to implement him correctly in this chapter. I might rewrite it in the future.  
> I also changed Jonytucky's part when Kokichi is reading Shuichi's diary at Chapter 1
> 
> Anyway, today is our favourite maid's birthday, so happy birthday Kirumi!  
> Real stuff should start at the next chapter
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> Kudos,Comments and/or Feedback are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my best friend for Jonytucky Bloomin's name. He was supposed to be named Pollytucky, then it changed to Johnster.  
> Here is how he looks like because my description of him was pretty vague  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dbaj9LQWAAAN_Hz.jpg
> 
> I tried to be smart and added an arrow (↻) everytime there is a switch of POV (or something similar to that) because that arrow represents the Body Swap.
> 
> Kudos,Comments and/or Feedback are highly appreciated!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! I already love you just by knowing that you read it Q^Q
> 
> By the way, sorry for the awful summary, I couldn't think anything else than that, it might change over the time  
> I'm really not sure if this chapter is good so far or if it is rushed or anything. I'm really not confident about my writing skills at all and english isn't my main language... This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction so I hope you liked it!


End file.
